


Epic

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes since Mako and Korra have parted ways romantically. Miles separate hearts and minds until interactions between the two become meaningless. But parties and alcohol have a reputation for loosening ties and lips. Based off scenes from Veronica Mars and its movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic

**Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~3000

 **Summary:**  Time passes since Mako and Korra have parted ways romantically. Miles separate hearts and minds until interactions between the two become meaningless. But parties and alcohol have a reputation for loosening ties and lips. Based off scenes from  _Veronica Mars_  and its movie.

 **Author Note:**  I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with Veronica Mars, but as soon as I saw this scene, I immediately thought of Mako and Korra. Veronica and Logan are obviously super different, but I think this dialogue fits Makorra so well. Enjoy!

.

.

To Korra, Republic City's obsession with fancy galas was overbearing and exhausting. It seemed like every event from the completion of a major new skyscraper, to putting a fresh coat of paint on the Silk Road Bridge demanded an entire evening of attention in the form of dancing, drinking, and chatting up the well-to-do men and women of the city. Even more unfortunate was that the Avatar was essentially required to attend every single one unless there was a valid excuse of world saving level.

Most of the time, she doesn't mind. She would arrive late and keep a drink in her hand, still not fully convinced that she liked the woozy, out-of-control feeling that an overindulgence in alcohol made her feel. The dignitaries would come to her, eager pick the mind of the Avatar, and perhaps grab a photo in hopes of landing their face on the morning's edition of the Republic City Times.

Her favorite part was seeing friends. Asami and Bolin, both quite famous and successful in their own right, would always stick with her, determined to make her stay longer than an hour and "actually finish a drink for once."

Of course, her least favorite part of these events was seeing a friend…well, if she could even call him that.

It had only been three years since the Harmonic Convergence and her breakup with Mako, which often loomed as even more momentous in her mind than the potentially world-destroying confrontation with Vaatu she hated to admit. But in that seemly short amount of time, he seemed to move on fast.

He was the newest and hottest Detective of the Republic City Police Department, and he was quickly become a symbol of the growing movement to root out crime and corruption from the city. She couldn't blame him. The women were numerous and beautiful, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Every single gala he had a girl on his arm. For a while, it was Asami. But after a few months, they ended on terms that Asami described as "amicable." But the tabloids and papers painted a different story, more than happy to sell extra editions by publicizing a breakup that should have been an entirely private affair. Then, it was a different girl every time.

This evening was the annual Founder's Gala, which celebrated the groundbreaking of the very first Republic City building, which was now the most renowned hotel in the city. Korra arrived late, as usual. But, she arrived so late that Asami and Bolin quickly dragged her upstairs to a private after party in one of the large suites.

Bolin has his arm around a girl Korra likes, but can't remember the name of. She works as a camera technician at the mover studio. The earthbender pulls her into a passionate kiss, and Korra can't help but feel an empty pang that reminds her it has been quite a while since she last had that.

"Get a room you two," she jokes, casting a playful smirk in their direction.

"We've got one," Bolin winks and grabs his girl's hand to head towards the door.

Korra laughs, but catches a glimpse of Mako over his brother's shoulder.

"So, Korra," he places a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. "Since Asami left, I am leaving it up to you to represent Team Avatar here at this party."

She notices that he leaves Mako out of the equation. "You can't just leave me here!"

"You're the Avatar," Bolin smiles warmly. "You'll figure it out. Oh, by the way, this is Mako's suite for the night." He quickly pulls his girl out as they dart down the hallway.

Clearly, this was her cue to leave. She shouldn't have even come upstairs to this after party in the first place. But maybe, just maybe she should stay a bit longer. Korra gravitates towards an empty area near the window and puts her drink down.

"So…"

It was impossible for her not to recognize that voice.

Mako leans up against the window next to her. "Alone again."

It's a lie. She saw him just moments ago with some girl on his arm. "Naturally."

He has a bottle of champagne is his hand, and he takes a swig right from the bottle. His bowtie is loosened and skewed, his jacket discarded. Even from a few feet away she can smell the alcohol on his breath. The slight lack of coordination of his usually so deft hands is impossible to miss. He is drunk, and pretty far gone at that.

"I uh…know the feeling."

Something flares up in her that makes her reply back with bite. "You?" Her voice is laced with sarcasm. "Host of a huge after party? Star detective of the police force?"

Mako smiles and runs his fingers through his hair before taking another gulp of the alcohol.

"I'm willing to bet you could get your pick of any of the girls in here with that claim to fame."

Silence falls between them, and Korra focuses in on the music coming from the phonograph. Anything is better than thinking about him. The sound quality is grainy, but she recognizes it as a tuneful vocal ballad. She can't make out the words, but the melody is smooth and soothing, but does nothing to quiet the beating of her heart beneath her sternum.

"I like this song," she admits, sitting down on the windowsill. She can feel his eyes on her, and she looks down to avoid his gaze.

"You know, I'm surprised, Korra." Mako sits down next to her and she has to look at him. "As the Avatar, a figure that deals so much with the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that."

Her body betrays her and confusion rises on her face. She knows he notices.

"Random women?" He puts the bottle down and rests his arms on the top. "That's not me anymore."

Part of her wants to laugh, but she holds it in. "Then what are you like now?"

"You know. Tortured. Ever since I had my heart broken."

Korra knows it's the alcohol talking. Mako is never this forthcoming about anything so close to his chest. But she can't stop herself from pressing on, "Asami really did a number on you, didn't she?"

"Oh come on, you know I'm not talking about Asami."

At some point with their gazes locked, she realizes he's talking about her. The loud beating of her heart within her chest quickens. She doesn't know how to react. She wants to run far away, but at the same time she wants to fight and slap some sense into his drunken head until he sobers.

"I thought our story was epic," there's remorse in his voice. "You and me."

"Epic how?" If he ever asks, she was humoring him. But truthfully, she's humoring herself and tentatively taking the opportunity to peel away the emotional armor he has himself wrapped up so tightly in these days.

Mako takes a deep swig out of the bottle and wipes his lips with the now soiled white tuxedo shirt. "Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed…" a sardonic laugh escapes through his parted lips, "…epic."

She freezes in place, his golden gaze seemingly freezing her. Her mind is blank, waiting and wondering if he will continue to speak.

"But the end of your term in Republic City is almost here. And we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town then...it's over."

"Mako…" she wants to reach out to him, but the sane part of her cautions her quick-to-action heart that unintended consequences are to be avoided.

"I'm sorry about three years ago," he's nearly in tears.

She wasn't expecting an apology for something so far gone. She  _never_  expected him to be so emotional about it.

"You know, if I could do it all over…" he shuffles closer to her.

She has no clue what to do. The tension in the air is mounting and already viscous making each successive breath more difficult than the one that came before it. "Come on," Korra does her best to reduce his strain. "Ruined lives, bloodshed? I'm not Avatar Kyoshi. You really think a relationship should be that hard?"

"No one writes stories about the ones that come easy."

Mako scoots closer to her again, his eyes trained on her. She hopes silently that he can't tell her breath has quickened. She looks away and takes a mental moment for herself. What did she want to happen here? Did she still want Mako like that? Their first parting was painful enough that the prospect of doing that again was daunting to say the least. Knowing she has to, she looks back over to him.

He's smiling as he leans in closer. Tentatively, he reaches out and strokes her cheek. She can't help but to shiver and sigh at the sensation. She hadn't realized how deeply she missed such intimate gestures.

Slowly, he leans in ever closer. He's going to kiss her.

Korra struggles to breathe, a quick internal war waging within her. It would be so easy. Just one kiss…but she can't do this. Not now. Not after all of their history.

"I-I have to go," her voice is strangled as she stands up quickly. She doesn't say another word as she leaves the hotel suite and jumps into a waiting cab to escape back to Air Temple Island.

.

.

Regret and other indiscernible emotions keep her up all night. Mako's words echo in her mind over and over again in a never-ending cycle.

He still had feelings. After all the time, space, and actions that pulled them further apart, he still felt for her. As much as Korra denied it in her continually solitary twilight hours, her feelings for Mako were still there. They were a stubborn flame, persisting through wind and rain. Though small now, given the air and the space, it could again grow to a warm blaze.

As soon as the sun rose sufficiently over the city, she jumps on the ferry and heads back to the hotel. She has to tell him. She has to respond before she heads to divide her summer between the two Water Tribes.

The ride up the elevator is swift enough to the suite level, and she treads apprehensively towards his door. Her stomach churns with nervousness and uncertainty; it would be so much easier to walk away and commit no foul. But no, she's stubborn as always. Her face scrunches up in determination and she raises her hand and knocks on his door before she can run.

Korra waits for a few moments, her breath stopped as she listens carefully for signs of movement. Maybe he was still asleep? He was drunk enough last night that he would be nursing a large hangover. Hearing nothing, she turns to leave.

Suddenly, someone is shuffling behind the door, which opens suddenly. Mako leans against the doorframe, shirtless as he massages his head. "Hello."

"First let me say that I'm sorry for running out last night like I did," the words tumble out of her mouth a bit faster than she would have preferred, but she just needs to get this out. "I was a bit overwhelmed; I needed to collect my thoughts, think about what you said."

His face screws up in confusion, "Korra…"

"Look, let me just get this out. I don't want to lose you from my life either. And I'm not saying I'm ready to dive back into anything, but after I get back from the Water Tribes, let's make it a point to see each other. See where that takes us. I remember what you said about our relationship being epic."

His face is still blank.

"Oh, Spirits…" He didn't remember. He was so drunk he didn't remember anything that happened. She was making a fool of herself without any context. Did he even mean it?

"Last night was kind of a blur," he grimaces at the sound of his own voice and rubs his temples soothingly.

"Is that our room service?"

A woman that Korra doesn't recognize appears behind Mako. She's only clad in a short bathrobe as she wraps her arms possessively around his bare abdomen. "Oh, it's the Avatar," she chirps, before sauntering back into the suite.

Korra feels like she is going to explode. Anger, disappointment, embarrassment…they're all swirled into the distressing hurricane of emotion that rages inside her. And from the look at Mako's face she managed to catch before averting her eyes, he feels much the same.

She forces a smile despite the tears that gather in her eyes.

Mako swallows hard, "Look, whatever I said, I..."

She shakes her head and turns away.

"You should know—"

"Stop," she puts out a hand to stop him from following after her.

She knows he stares as she gets back into the elevator. And for just the briefest of moments, she dares to look back at him, her face twisted in pain.

.

.

Nine years pass, and not a single word or glance crosses the chasm that opened up between them. That is, until he calls, needing a hefty favor that only the Avatar can deliver. It is funny how despite all the bad feelings and lack of contact, she flies halfway across the world to aid him without a second thought.

Mako is still the same man essentially, both for better and for worse. Better, as his rough edges seemed to soften with the wind and rain of time. Worse, as she feels herself falling for him again despite the handsome and seemingly perfect Earth Kingdom man she was with, who was expecting her to do the big meet and greet with his parents in his hometown.

One of her old Sifus enjoyed saying, "Old habits die hard."

As soon as the man back home figures out that Korra has no intention on coming back until the Mako situation is solved, it's over. He realizes it before she does: Mako is someone she just can't quit.

She only stirs slightly in his arms as she carries her into her hotel room and tucks her exhausted and battle-weary body into bed. She barely perceives him rustling in the drawer of the bedside table and noisily scribbles something on a scrap of the provided paper.

"Wait," Korra doesn't think as she rolls out of bed and jogs to catch him before he can reach the door. "…Don't leave." She closes the distance between them and pulls him into a kiss that she has waiting years for.

The rest of the evening is a euphoric blur. She feels a rough wall at her back as they work quickly to eliminate as many barriers between them as possible. At some point they stumble into the bedroom, a trail of discarded clothing left in their wake. She feels his hands caress and slide possessively over her skin late into the night. He is much how she remembered; lean muscle with a few scars of unknown origin scattered about.

He still remembers. He still remembers  _everything_. He remembers how much pressure she likes and how she goes crazy when he rubs his fingers in small, tight circles. As she remembers, he doesn't complain when she takes control and rolls on top and takes him inside. The sex is a wondrous push and pull until they cannot go anymore.

By the time she comes to, she realizes he's dressed for work.

"No…it's too early…" her voice is thick with sleep as she smiles contentedly.

"You know how Beifong feels about punctuality," Mako teases. "I know you don't want me fired."

She crawls out from under the covers and kneels at the foot of the bed and melts into his embrace. Sunlight is just now beginning to peak through the parted curtains; a new day is beginning.

Korra was never particularly good with words. While history was emphasized in her studies, she was always taught that as the Avatar, actions were worth far more than words. Perhaps that was why she had no way of articulating how nice it was to be in his arms again.

"I'm the Avatar," she smirks. "I think I can keep you safe from Beifong."

"I know you're needed back in the Earth Kingdom."

Dread pools in her belly. The present is so perfect she hates the idea of abandoning it for the future.

"But the succession will be done in just another few months," he brushes a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "What are a few months to us? Our story is epic…"

She smiles at the recognition of his words.

"Spanning years…continents…"

"Lives ruined," she takes off where he left off. "Bloodshed…"

She pulls him down into a kiss. It'll be their last until they have a chance to reunite and give the tumultuous and unpredictable thing people call "love" another chance.

"Come back to me?"

He smiles without hesitation, "Always."

.

.

 **Author Note:**  I highly recommend Seasons 1 and 2 of Veronica Mars.


End file.
